


my daughter Alice

by skylerkyriu



Series: bonding with teasure [4]
Category: Marvel Thor fandom, Thor: The Dark World fandom
Genre: Alicd gets a hug, Alice and Rickon are close, Alice feels, Alice feels safe in the garden, Alice is a strong character, Alice is hurt, Alice is like Loki, Alice isn't forgiving, Alice needs a hug, Alice protects Rickon, Hurt, Loki Feels, Loki Gets a Hug, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki feels guilty, Loki is trying to reconnect with his daughter, M/M, Pain, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerkyriu/pseuds/skylerkyriu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finally confronts his hardest child yet. Alice. she is very much like Loki. and like Loki, she doesn't forgive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my daughter Alice

**Author's Note:**

> I took Alice from the game 'Alice: The Madness Returns' and made her Loki's daughter. and the name Rickon from 'Game Of Thrones.' I own nothing to either of these pop cultures.

Loki walked to the gardens where he was told his youngest daughter Alice would be. after the talk with his son he felt a little stronger about his chances with his children. Rickon was still young enough to make amends with. Yomi would trust him over time and Isaac was too calm to worry about trust. Alice however was a completely different story. if he couldn't convince her to trust him then maybe the other children could convince her.

 

 

the sun hit his face with a warm sensation. the fresh air combined with the wind rustling the tree's leaves made a calming welcome for Loki. not too far off he could see Alice sulking in the shade, sitting under her favourite tree. ever since she was a young girl she would play hide and seek with her mother. (y/n) would always find her hiding behind the tree. as he got closer he saw that she as glaring at something.

 

 

he turned his gaze to the pond and found Rickon paddling in the water. his innocent smile and high pitched laugh giving me my own little spark of joy. Alice paid no attention to him. even as he sat down next to her. her gaze stayed fixed on Rickon as he played with the water. she had his black hair, his green eyes and the palest skin in his family. her skin was whiter than his. her hair was short and stopped at the end of her neck.

 

 

 

"you've grown." he said quietly.

 

 

she gave no reply. so he continued to break the tense silence.

 

 

"so I heard you like dancing? I could teach you."

 

again the was no reply.

 

he moved so he was fully facing her. "alright. I know you don't forgive those who hurt you, much like me. but how am I to start afresh with you not talking to me." he asked with a little hint in his voice. he hoped she would respond to that. and he was right.

 

 

"I was hoping you'd take the hint and stop trying to start over." she said with her (as (y/n) would call it,) English accent. her voice was more English than Loki's. but even with that lovely voice of hers Loki stilled felt that little sting in his heart. "and why shouldn't I start over? you are hurt I can try to heal you." he responded. Norns....he sounded just like Thor when he came back to take him back to Asgard from Midgard.

 

 

she gave a snort and a wicked smile. " _try_?" she asked giving Loki the same look he gave his mother when he lashed out at her. "you _think_ you can _heal_ me?" she asked with venom in her voice. "you abandon me, Yomi, Isaac and even baby Rickon. he was just a child. a new born baby when you left! and I was just a little girl! I was ignored most of my childhood life from you! Yomi and Isaac the amazing two could do anything they wanted and here I am living off the scraps of their glory!" she screamed.

 

 

 

Loki turned his attention to see Rickon looking scared as he watched Alice yell at Loki's face. Alice turned back and told Rickon to go play some more. Loki felt as though he was looking at a female version of his younger self. he had done this to her. he had made her just like him. only her mother paid attention to her while Loki ignored her. he did spend more time with the twins if he ever did see his children. he looked to her to see her holding back tears.

 

 

 

"you always complained that your father never saw you." she started with a catch in her voice. "but you never saw me!" she snapped letting her tears fall as she stood up and walked to Rickon. she picked him up and walked away from Loki.

 

 

"Alice, wait." Loki said getting up and running after her.

 

 

 

"put Rickon down you're scaring him." and Loki wasn't wrong. he could see the fear in his bright blue eyes.

 

"no, I don't want to talk to you and Rickon doesn't want to talk to you either. I won't let you hurt him!" she said moving around Loki.

 

 

"I know what's best for Rickon!" she cried.

 

 

"I know you do. you've always known." Loki said walking to them again. "you've always known. you've always looked after Rickon because you felt as though he'd crumble if you didn't help him grow up without a father. you made a strong bond with him because Isaac and Yomi didn't have time. they were born together so they stayed together. they needed no one else." he told her. Loki thought that if he told her what he knew of her then she'd listen to him. she'd listen If he brought up enough memories.

 

 

 

when he was in front of her again he pulled her aside. he carefully picked up Rickon and paced him down and then held Alice tightly. at first she fought. she kept struggling and cursing him. but after a while she leaned in to the embrace and started to cry.

 

"dad I'm scared!" she cried. she gripped onto him tightly. as though he was about to slip away any second again. "don't go!" she cried. Loki hushed her by saying sweet nothing to her and stroking her head. "shhhh, shhhh, clam down. I won't leave. I left once and it almost killed me. I will not do it again." he said. Loki felt a tugging on his sleeve and found Rickon wanting a hug.

 

 

 

Loki gave a smile and held his son close. Loki would never have thought it'd be like this. him on his knees begging his daughters forgiveness, holding his son and daughter tightly.

 

 

 

"come on, let's go back and play a little more." Loki said standing up carrying Rickon in his arms and holding Alice's hand.

 

 

 

 _'my poor sweet Alice. because of me you've suffered. suffered the same pain Odin gave me. for his love of Thor. I've been a bad father to you. please me be kind and patient and I'll heal you.'_

 


End file.
